


It'll Be Okay, I Promise

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lip Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Fighting, Hurt Lip Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich are Best Friends, Like it's there but slightly described, M/M, Mild Smut, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, Top Lip Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Lip and Mickey spend a night together while Mickey's family is gone, but then everything goes to shit when Terry comes home.ORA re-telling of the season 3 episode 6 scene but with Lip in Ian's place and no, it does not end the same way. No r/pe in this story.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Lip Gallagher x Mickey Milkovich Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	It'll Be Okay, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped in my head - what would happen if Lip was in Ian's place during _the_ scene. I personally think Lip would put up a huge fight to protect Mickey instead of trying to run, so this became a thing. Enjoy!

“I mean, there’s just no privacy,” Ian complains as he stacks up the cans on the shelf. “If I wanna jack off, I gotta do it in the bathroom.” 

Mickey snorts, setting down the box of watermelons he was carrying. “Can’t even begin to imagine what kind of pussy you’d be in juvie.” Ian stands up straight, giving Mickey an unamused look before throwing one of the cans at him. Mickey catches it with a low chuckle, walking around the piles of boxes back to Ian. “Fuck anyone in there yet?” 

“God, no,” Ian scoffs, face twisting in disgust. 

Mickey sets the can back on the shelf, humming. “Wise choice.” He points at Ian as he walks back towards the boxes he was moving. “Even if you’re propositioned, it’s probably just a setup. Guys want to find out if you’re gay and pound the shit outta you - and not in a good way.” 

Ian sighs heavily. “Great.” 

Mickey hesitates with his next question. “Lip complaining as much as you?” 

Ian smirks a bit. “Probably. Have you not seen him yet?” 

“Can’t find the time or place,” Mickey shrugs, lifting up another box of fruit to stack. “Um, look, my dad took my brothers and cousins out of town for a couple of days, so…” Ian looks up, raising an eyebrow. Mickey huffs. “If Lip wants, he can ditch that dump and crash at my place.” 

Ian hums, crossing his arms and leaning against the shelf. “Aw, not gonna offer your best friend a place?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, Ian.” 

“I’m good,” Ian chuckles. He stares at Mickey for a moment, watching him shift uncomfortably on his feet with an amused grin. “Sure, I’ll talk to Lip. Might sneak out and go shoot off fireworks with Mandy.” 

Mickey’s shoulder slump in relief, chuckling a bit. “If you weren’t gay, I’d expect you to date my sister with how attached you two are at the hip.” 

“Getting jealous?” Ian’s grin widens, walking over to him. Mickey scowls at him, turning to walk for the back only to be stopped by Ian wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind, pressing his nose against his cheek. “Don’t worry, you’re my bestest friend ever.” Mickey’s scowl deepens when Ian presses a loud, wet kiss to his cheek, elbowing him sharply. Ian laughs, shoving him playfully and heading back for the shelves. 

“Asshole!” Mickey shouts, throwing him a middle finger. Ian promptly returns it with another laugh. 

“Can’t believe I was invited to a sleepover,” is the first thing out of Lip’s mouth when he lets himself in, tossing his bag down beside the couch. Mickey pokes his head out of his bedroom, drying his hair off with a towel. Lip’s eyes trail down his bare chest, a smirk quirking up. 

“Fuck you is what you were invited to,” Mickey rolls his eyes, stepping out of his room and tossing his towel back into the bathroom, running a hand through his wet, messy hair. Lip moves closer to him, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Mickey’s sweats and tugging him against him. Mickey smirks up at him, glancing down at their flushed hips. “That a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” 

“Shut up,” Lip snorts, leaning down and kissing him. Mickey groans, running his hands up Lip’s clothed chest and into his hair, pulling him as close as he can. Lip bites Mickey’s bottom lip, swiping his tongue past his lips with a low groan. Mickey gasps softly when they part, eyes fluttering shut as Lip trails small bites and kisses down his neck. 

“Couch,” Mickey murmurs, pushing at his shoulders lightly. He yelps when Lip scoops his hands under his thighs, lifting him up off the ground. Mickey instinctively wraps his legs around Lip’s waist, laughing and smacking the back of his head and ignoring how incredibly hot this is. “Prick, put me down!” 

Lip sits down with him on the couch, hands sliding up his thighs to grip his hips. He’s smirking, letting Mickey shift his legs to straddle him, getting comfortable on his lap. “What’s on the agenda for tonight?” 

Mickey bites his lip, watching him nuzzle and kiss along his chest. “I was thinking we fuck, fuck some more, maybe fuck again.” He groans, arching his back a bit when Lip swirls his tongue around his nipple, his hand sliding up to thumb at the other. “Mm, maybe a movie and dinner?” 

Lip smiles against his chest, pressing a kiss between his collarbones. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Mickey is woken up by Lip moving around on the bed, groaning and blinking sleepily up at him over his shoulder. Lip looks over at his groan, turning back and lying down behind him. “Morning, sleepyhead.” He presses a kiss to his lips and jaw, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Mickey hums, rolling around and tucking his face against his neck. “Mm.” 

“What was that, mumbles?” Lip grins, sliding his thigh between Mickey’s bare legs. Mickey moans softly, grinding down against his leg slowly. Lip chuckles, sliding a hand down Mickey’s back to cup his uninjured ass cheek. Apparently, Ian had convinced Mickey and his brother to go rob one of Ian’s older ex’s place for some ungodly reason Lip didn’t bother to learn. While there, they got caught by a drunken lady and Mickey got shot in the ass. Lip thinks it’s absolutely hysterical. 

He’s nice enough to not bother the injured cheek too much, knowing Mickey is a bitch when it comes to pain. 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathes when Lip wraps his hand around him, bucking his hips into his grip. Lip dips his head down, licking down Mickey’s pulse and latching his lips around his skin, sucking gently. Mickey squirms a bit, digging his nails into Lip’s arms. “Fuck, fuck…” 

He doesn’t last, gasping and bucking weakly against Lip when he cums, body shuddering at the feeling. Lip chuckles, watching Mickey’s eyes flutter open and shut, possibly still half asleep in his arms. He pecks his lips, cleaning him off with his already ruined sheets. “Alright, I gotta get ready.” 

Mickey grunts, letting Lip slide out of his hold and climb out of bed. He rubs his face, blinking away the sleep and stretching out his limbs with a satisfying groan. Lip trails out of the room in search of his clothes they left in the living room, whistling lowly and picking up his discarded clothes. 

Mickey comes trailing out soon after, biting his lip and holding something in his hands. “You got a minute?” Lip looks up, pausing in sliding his boxers back on. He raises an eyebrow when Mickey holds out a string with beads on them to him. “Wanna do the honors?” 

Lip straightens up, taking them from him with an amused grin. “Seriously?” 

Mickey grins as well, albeit embarrassed. “What?” 

Lip chuckles, looking them over. “Jesus, didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff.” 

He shrugs slightly. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Nah,” Lip smirks, tossing them onto the couch and grabbing his hips. “How about when I get back, hm?” Mickey looks slightly surprised, lips twitching up. Lip chuckles, falling back down on the couch and pulling Mickey with him. “Come on, I have a minute.” 

Mickey grins, rolling his hips for a moment before reaching back, sinking down onto Lip’s cock with a low groan. Lip moans, rubbing Mickey’s hips and gripping tight when he starts to move up and down, tilting his head back and rocking up to meet Mickey’s hips. 

The sound of the front door opening interrupts them, both whipping around to find Terry Milkovich stepping into the house. Mickey curses, stumbling off of Lip and snatching his boxers while Lip does the same, but Terry still sees them, still freezes and stares at them in confusion and disgust and anger. “What the _fuck?!_ ” 

Lip looks at Mickey fearfully as he struggles to get his boxers on. Mickey looks terrified, holding out a hand in a calm down gesture towards his father while his other hand tries to get himself covered. “Dad, h-hold on!” Terry slams the door shut, looking between the two and moving forward. “Hold on!” 

His pleas go ignored, Terry’s furious gaze set on Lip. He doesn’t even have time to straighten up before Terry is marching towards him. “You fucking ass-digger!” Lip shouts in pain when Terry’s fist hits his face, falling down on the smaller couch under the window. Terry pins him down with one hand, landing a second punch, then a third. Blood pools in his mouth, face exploding with pain. 

“Get the fuck off him!” Mickey shouts, jumping onto Terry’s back and locking his arms around his neck. Terry chokes and stumbles back, gripping Mickey’s arms and gritting his teeth, falling back down onto Mickey on the couch. Mickey shouts under him, Terry slipping from his hold. He tries to scramble out from under him, but Terry grabs him and pins him down, lifting his fist and punching Mickey. 

Lip rolls off of the couch, spitting blood onto the floor and trying to get his bearings. He sees Terry punching Mickey again and again as Mickey tries to push him away, skin splitting open under his knuckles. Fury fills Lip’s chest, quickly pushing himself up and moving forward, grabbing Terry’s shoulder and landing a hard punch across his jaw. 

He rips Terry off of Mickey, getting on top of the man and not holding back on his throws. Terry wraps his hands around his neck, one eye already swelling shut. Lip grits his teeth, the pressure tightening around his neck. He punches one of Terry’s arms, yanking his head back with a gasping and shouting “Mick, run!” 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Terry growls, lurching forward and rolling the two. The air gets knocked out of Lip’s lungs when his back hits the ground. Terry has his hands around his neck again, tightening by the second. Lip tries to gasp for air, clawing at his arms and thrashing under him. The corners of his vision begin to blur when Terry shouts in pain, falling down next to Lip. Mickey stands over them, dropping the pan in his hands and grabbing Lip, tugging him to his feet before he can even catch his breath and shoving him towards the door. 

Lip doesn’t release his hand, pulling Mickey with him out the front door as Terry screams behind them, struggling to his feet. The two men keep running, hands locked together and too scared to look back. They don’t stop until many houses later where Lip’s place sits, pulling Mickey into their backyard to the broken down van, shoving the door open and pushing Mickey in, slamming the door shut behind them. 

The air stills, the two panting heavily as they listen for any sign of Terry. When nothing is heard, Lip coughs and takes in slow breaths of air, rubbing his neck in relief. Mickey trembles across from him, staring at him with wide, glossy eyes. Wait, glossy? 

“Mick…?” Lip says softly, reaching forward. Mickey flinches, making Lip pause and pull his hand back. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, Mick.” 

Mickey’s breath hitches, reaching up shakily to hold his head. He winces when his fingers graze his cuts, biting his lip and starting to shake more. Lip swallows. “Can I touch you?” 

Mickey looks at him again and crumbles, moving forward hesitantly into Lip’s arms, wrapping his arms around Lip’s shoulders tightly. Lip holds him close, cupping the back of his head and burying his face in his neck. Mickey lets out a shuddering breath of air. Lip squeezes his eyes shut, feeling hot tears hit his shoulder. 

“Shh, shh,” Lip breathes into his ear, rubbing his back. “I got you. I got you, Mick.” 

He looks around the van, reaching over and grabbing one of the blankets lying on the front seat, shaking it out slightly and wrapping it around Mickey’s bare body. The two were still only dressed in their boxers and Mickey won’t stop shaking. Lip cups his face, tilting his head up to look his head over. Mickey inhales sharply a few times, eyes red and cheeks wet. Lip clicks his tongue softly, running his thumbs over his cheeks. “Let’s head inside. We have a first-aid somewhere lying around.” 

Mickey sniffs. “What about Fiona?” 

“I’ll take care of it if she’s here,” Lip assures, moving and sliding the van door open. He pokes his head out, making sure no one - especially Terry - is nearby before climbing out. Mickey climbs out after him, looking down while Lip wraps the blanket firmly around him, wrapping his arms around him and leading him up the stairs to the back porch. 

They don’t speak as they clean up, each fixing the other up from Terry’s punches. Lip is pretty sure Mickey has a concussion but doesn’t comment on it. Soon, they dig through Lip’s stuff for clothes. 

Lip runs a hand through his hair, sighing and looking up at Mickey on his bunk bed. Mickey is coiled under one of Lip’s hoodies, pressed close to the wall with his back to Lip. “Can I come up, Mick?” Mickey shifts, not speaking, but Lip sees his head nod. He climbs up, gently setting a hand on his arm. Mickey doesn’t flinch this time. “C’mere.” 

Mickey rolls over, the two move around until Lip is leaning against the wall, Mickey settled between his legs and face pressed into the crook of his neck. Lip rubs his back, watching Mickey grip his other hand, squeezing his fingers and interlocking their hands and holding their hands close to his chest. Lip smiles slightly, pressing his cheek to the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Mickey murmurs. 

Lip sighs. “Don’t be. We’re okay now.” He can’t say safe. They’re never safe with Terry out and about, knowing what Mickey is now. “I’ll call your workplace and get a hold of Ian, okay? We’ll figure something out for you.” 

“What do you mean?” Mickey mumbles, peering up at him. 

“You’re not going back home,” Lip says firmly. “You can stay here. I’m sure Fiona won’t mind.” 

“Stay here?” 

“Yeah,” Lip murmurs, massaging the back of Mickey’s neck. “We’ll all be back home soon, I promise. Just need to get through the custody stuff first, okay?” Mickey nods, squeezing his hand. Lip sighs, kissing his head. “Fiona will be here with you. Terry won’t come here, you hear?” 

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Lip…” 

Lip smiles weakly, holding him tighter. “Of course, Mick…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to hear from y'all! If you have any requests/prompts for this underrated ship, comment below!


End file.
